


A Truth for a Truth. A Study in Confusion

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU No Magic, Dorks in Love, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Christams in July 2020, Rumbelle Christmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: Mr Gold returns to Storybroke after a one-year absence with a kid's backpack swung over his shoulder. Has he kidnapped someone? Made a deal with the child parents and holding the kid as a ransom? After all the stories Belle has heard about her landlord, she hopes it's not the case.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 52
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boushh2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boushh2187/gifts).



> Merry Rumbelle Christmas in July @Boushh2187!  
> The prompt was: Landlord Gold, shut-in Belle  
> I hope you will like it!

Belle French had never liked crowds - That was the first thing she had always said to everybody when asked about her choices. Why move to a small town and not a big city, like New York? Too many people were always the right answer. Of course, in that crowd, one could have easily become anonymous, a status almost impossible to achieve in Storybrooke. Well, as she began to unpack her second box of things, she realized that she missed that feeling very much so. It had been two days since she had arrived at Storybrook, a small town in Maine, that she hoped to be her new home soon. Two days and there already had been curious glances thrown in her way. 

It wasn't like she didn't expect them - on the contrary, it was only normal as towns like this hardly ever got new residents. Why on Earth would anyone in their right mind want to move here? To a place where time almost stood still? Well, she didn't have the correct answer to that, not yet anyway, but as soon as she had crossed the town line she had known it had been precisely where supposed to be.

That had been two days ago. Now, Belle wasn't so sure anymore. Those people she had met so far had been kind and friendly, but it hadn't stopped her from worrying. Belle had never been good at those people stuff, preferring sitting on her own with a book than partying or gossiping. Others had found her strange, but she had never felt like that herself. 

Bookworm - they had called her. Well, they had meant it as an insult, but she had never seen it as such. She still needed to work on her confidence, though. 

Belle sighed as she looked around her new flat. It was small, but it already felt like home. She was yet to meet her landlord as his coworker, Mr Dove, had been the one who had signed the lease agreement with her.

_"Mr Gold is away on business, he will contact you as soon as would be able to," he had said._

Well, it didn't stop her from asking shyly around. 

The first thing she had learnt was that people had a very firm opinion on Mr Gold. One she didn't know what to think of herself. The image the others had painted had her question her decision whenever renting a flat from the man had been the right choice. Not that she had so many other options to choose from, he seemed to own almost the whole town.

A Ruthless Beast some had called him.

A Right Manipulative Bastard said the others.

And those were just the nicer ones. 

Belle had already felt anxious at just the thought of meeting the man. He sounded like someone who would probably want to know every personal information she had, and that didn't sit well with her at all. She didn't like sharing her personal matters with others. With the experience, she had one answer lead to more questions, and before you could know it, everyone knew everything about you.

No. Belle was perfectly comfortable in her own inner world. It was a lot safer that way. 

But the days had gone by, and there was no sight of one Mr Gold. The sign on the doors of his shop still flipped to closed, and Mr Dove was the one to collect the rent. Ruby Lucas had a theory that the man had some gangster connections and disappeared to strike some shady deal. 

"If we're lucky maybe he won't be back," she said one day, leaning against the table, throwing the kitchen towel over her arm.

"Is he really that bad?" Belle asked shyly waiting for the answer with strongly beating heart.

Ruby Lucas looked around then leaned conspiratorially towards Belle with a glint in her eye.

"The worst."

"Ruby! Stop maltreating the poor woman and go back to work!" It took all of Belle's willpower not to jump startled at Granny's loud shout. Ruby didn't seem too fazed tho, and she just smiled mischievously. 

"Gotta dash!" 

And so the days had gone by. Each month Belle opened the door to see Mr Dove patiently waiting for the envelope containing her rent. And when the calendar on her wall told her one day that it had been half a year since her arrival to the small town, she began to worry.  
What if something really happened to the man? But Mr Dove would surely have told her if that was the case, wouldn't he? Looking at the clock, she realized that for someone who so good at interacting with others, she was thinking about the man she had never met quite a lot recently. 

Those thoughts were persistent. They would sneak up on her without warning during her break at work in the library or while making coffee in the morning. There were also days when Mr Gold whereabouts didn't worry her mind at all. People moved on with their lives, and almost no one was discussing their landlord's sudden prolonged absence.

In all her wildest dreams, Belle couldn't have predicted how her eventual meeting with her landlord would go. And to be honest none of Storybrooke residents would have thought that the first time Mr Gold would have been spotted in town in a year would be with a child's backpack swung over his shoulder.

And so the gossip mill in Storybrooke had started. Belle tried not to take part in it. It wasn't like people liked to chat with her, she was too closed in for most of them to engage with any sort of meaningful conversations, and it wasn't like she minded that or something. Still, she would be lying if she had said that she wasn't even slightly interested in the sudden change in the town's atmosphere. Funny, how things have changed for her in a year since moving here herself. 

There was also one place one could hear the latest gossip - it didn't matter if they wanted to or not. Granny's Dinner for better or worst was the place Belle had her work break, and Ruby Lucas was even more willing to spill some beans without being prompt to do so. 

"Maybe he had kidnapped someone," she said without missing a beat, making Belle almost choke on her coffee.

"Who? A child?"

The woman just shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I wouldn't put it passed him, the man's shady."

"Surely not shady enough to kidnap a child."

"Maybe it's a ransom? Or insurance? Oh! I know!" She shifted slightly to get even more close to Belle. "Maybe, the kid's mother sold them in a deal!"

"Are you sure I was the one who has read more books at the Uni? Because I have doubts." 

"You're saying that now, but you will hear my words when you meat the man! He has always given me the creeps." She shuddered theatrically, and Belle couldn't help herself and softly giggled.

"Well, some of your boyfriends had given me creeps, and I've never complained."

"Iw, Belle! You implied Gold as your boyfriend, and now I want to gauge my eyes at the mental image."

Belle looked pointedly at the other woman knowing exactly what she was playing at. It had always been like that, since the day they had been pared as roommates at the Uni. Ruby was probably the only person in the world who had known almost everything about her. Belle had always been more closed off, but it didn't stop Ruby from putting up with her. Not even up to the point of convincing her to move into Storybrooke.

"Is he bad looking then?" She asked after taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well, I wouldn't say so, but you know - it's Gold."

"I'm still lost."

"Put it this way," Ruby pulled her hand up, counting her fingers. "He wears nothing but three-piece suits with double cuff shirts and a cane - fits him right, but who dresses like that all the time? Granny would probably have a stroke if she saw him in jeans. Anyway, that's one. Two - he drives a vintage Caddy. Three - he owns most of the town and most people, including the mayor, hates his guts. Four - he's got some suspicious blokes working for him. You've met Dove, but there are more. Five - he's a dick. If that doesn't scream mafia or other shit like that, I don't know what does." Ruby sat back very satisfied with the points she had made, looking expectingly at Belle.

"Couldn't it be his nephew or a son? When was the last time you saw him?"

"I dunno. Seven? Eight years ago? Haven't been in town that much, but believe me he did not have a kid back then, I would have noticed, others as well. You need a second party for that to work and he sure as hell wasn't banging anyone in town."

"If you finished your charming summaries of other people's affairs, miss Lucas, would you kindly go back to what you get paid for by your grandmother or should I go back later when you finished your entertainment?" 

Ruby visibly blanched, and Belle couldn't help herself this time around - she did jump startled at the low, accented voice as she wasn't expecting anyone other than her friend to speak. She didn't need to hear Ruby's hurried reply as she scrambled to her feet to know who was standing next to her.

Mr R. Gold. 

He wasn't a tall man, that much she could tell even tho she was seated. He would still be taller than her, despite her wearing heels, but it wasn't something hard to achieve. From all the tales going around the town about the man, she would expect someone tall and heavily built, instead who she saw was a shortish, lean man. There was an aura around him tho, and in an instant, Belle understood why people were wary of him. 

The aura that screamed power. He didn't need to be tall for others to know who was calling the shots and not to be messed with. 

A frown marred his brow, his lips pursed in a thin line as he leaned on his distinguished cane, shotting daggers at Ruby as he listened to her babbled apologies. Belle tried not to stare, but a thought very quickly crossed her mind that Ruby had been wrong - he didn't look old at all. His hair still brown had strands of silver woven in them, but it strangely suited him as did their unusual length as it reached his shoulders in soft waves.

"Mr Gold, I didn't see you come in," said Ruby, trying to smoothen down her short uniform skirt.

"I could tell," he shot back not even trying to sound friendly.

"What can I get you then?" Asked Ruby trying to sound calm, but failing.

"Two burgers one with extra pickles the other with extra cheese."

"Have a guest staying?" If Ruby tried to be subtle then in Belle opinion she was failing spectacularly. It was tough not to cringe. Gold's mouth twisted, clearly annoyed.

"No, a prisoner in need of rations, before I sell him to some drug lord or human trafficking ring. Now, would you mind?"

Ruby visibly gulped, but Belle had to try really hard not to smile. The man had a very dry sense of humour. She could tell he was joking and wondered how others couldn't see the difference.

"Would that be all, Mr Gold?"

"Quite."

Belle watched as her friend all but fled to the kitchen, leaving her alone with her landlord. Her palms felt suddenly sweaty as she could feel his gaze boring into her. What one said to a man who you didn't know yet, whose life you were chattering about only a moment ago and who had heard you doing so?

The silence felt heavy, and with each beat of her heart, it was becoming less bearable. 

"I'm quite good with faces," oh thank God, thought Belle, although her relief was shortlived, he was the one to speak first. "But I must say I haven't seen yours, Miss...?"

"French," she replied hurriedly shifting in her seat to look up at Mr Gold. "it's Belle French. I'm, well, I'm actually one of your new tenants...?"

She didn't intend for it to sound like a question, but Gold's gaze was so intense it brought back all those memories when others looked down on her that her body did what it did involuntarily. At least her cheeks didn't burn. Not yet, anyway.

He was assessing her now, but she managed to keep still and not to fidget in her seat. She couldn't read his expression, but she hoped he wasn't weighing his options whenever to evict her or not. After what felt like forever, he nodded once.

"The apartment above the library?" 

"Yes."

Another nod.

"I hope you find it satisfactory both the flat and the librarian post? It's quite late for the landlord to ask questions like that, but I like to think Mr Dove would tell me if something was wrong."

"Oh, no! It's perfect, it really is. More than perfect, even!" 

Still having a roof over her head then, better to keep it that way and not offend the man, so it didn't matter she sounded stupid.

Gold's mouth twitched just so slightly at her sudden reply, but then his expression was back to neutral as he turned to check if his order was ready. 

"Um, Mr Gold?" He looked back at her. "Would you care to sit down? There's no point in you waiting like that." It surely wasn't good for his leg.

He seemed to be weighing his options, but seeing that Ruby was nowhere yet in sight, he relented and limped around her booth to sit across from her.

Belle busied her hands with the half-empty glass of ice tea, trying very hard not to glance the man's way. At first glance, he looked calm, but his fingers fidgeted with the handle of his cane in a way that told Belle he wasn't as comfortable as he would like to seem.

She squeezed the glass very hard, forcing herself to focus and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry," she finally said. Gold turned his head towards her, raising his eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Whatever for, miss French?"

"Um, for earlier? We shouldn't talk about you like that. It wasn't any of our business. Ruby was out of line."

There it was again - that soft twitch of the man's lips, and suddenly Belle thought how Gold would look like while fully smiling. She didn't know where the thought had come from.

"Miss Lucas might have been away from the town for some years, but I can't say her absence improved on her character."

"Nevertheless it was uncalled for."

He tilted his head slightly to the side as if amused.

"Well, you must have heard a lot of things about my person. If you haven't found out already, people in this town are hardly shy about their attitude." 

"Having been on the receiving end of the people's tongues before, I somehow have a feeling their opinion to be greatly exaggerated," she admitted, too late realizing that she had revealed more about herself to this man that she had to any other person in a year.

"You may find that there is more truth in rumours than you think."

"Oh, so you do kidnap infants in their sleep and deal in firstborns?" Her eyes winded, and she almost clapped her hands over her mouth in horror as the realization of what she had said had struck her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. 

Belle couldn't remember when was the last time she had been forward like that, probably never, but something about this man was pushing this side of her to the surface. She watched him in trepidation fearing his reaction and waiting for a frown to appear on his face. 

Nothing like that had happened.

Instead, Gold grinned broadly, the light catching in what appeared to be a gold tooth on the left side of his mouth.

He was amused, and Belle had to try really hard not to let her eyes to bulge even more.

"Be careful, miss French. People might get ideas. Some would say that teasing the beast might not end well."

"Then I will remember that when I see one."

The broad grin transformed into a soft smile, and he dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. As quickly as the expression had come, it disappeared as Ruby excited the kitchen with Gold's order packed to go. He was back to frowning, and Belle felt a sudden pang in her chest at the change. Gold tightened the grip on his cane and stood up. It struck her that throughout their short conversation, his fidgeting had stopped and he had looked almost relaxed. Weird, how quickly he could snap back into the cold exterior he was presenting now while facing Ruby. 

"Your order Mr Gold. Granny sends her regards," Gold didn't look amused or glad at the notion. He pulled out the bill and passed it on to Ruby, taking the bag in exchange.

"As much as your grandmother would love that, I won't choke on it. Good day, miss Lucas. Miss French," he nodded once in Belle's direction and without waiting for a response swiftly left the restaurant. For a man with a limp, he walked very quickly.

The bell above the door jingled, and once again two women were left alone, Ruby's shoulders sagged in relief.

"How did I miss him coming in? He walks with a cane - how could I not hear him?" She muttered under her breath. Just as quickly, she straightened up and turned around to look intensively at Belle. A crease appeared on her forehead as she frowned, and Belle had to look around to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary anywhere near her. Finding nothing, she looked back at her friend, confused.

"What?"

"You flirted with him."

"I did not!" She all but yelled back offended at the accusation, feeling her cheeks heat at the same time.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes -"

"Ruby!"

"Oh, please, you so flirted with the man."

"I don't even know how to flirt!"

Ruby sighed and leaned on the table, looking expectingly at Belle.

"That thing you did? The I-will-remember-when-I-see-one line? That was flirting."

"That was a conversation, Rubs."

"Well, I had both and trust me on the judgment." Ruby looked all too pleased with herself and Belle didn't know what more to say. Was she really doing that? "He flirted back."

"What?"

"I said, he flirted back," she repeated pointedly.

"He was being polite."

"Yes, exactly. It's Gold we're talking about. And he smiled at you - he never does that, thus flirting."

"You're jumping - wait. Did you watch us?"

"Maybe..." she smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to intrude. Look, do you like him?"

"Ruby, I just met the man."

"So? Me just meeting Shawn didn't stop me from sleeping with him."

Belle groaned into her hands, then rested her forehead on the table, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Hey, it's OK," suddenly Ruby was seated beside her bumping her on the shoulder. "I know you're not like that and it's fine too."

"I've never even kissed a guy before, not starting on sleeping with him." The table muffled her voice as she still didn't raise her head. That was another reason she decided to move away. There were talks at Uni about her. While pretty much everyone she had known had had at least one past relationship, she had none. She didn't know why, but it was how it was, and she couldn't help it. So yeah, the chances the guy she had just met was in some way interested in her were close to none.

"Belle? Come on chin up. There you are," Ruby smiled as Belle finally lifted her head and looked her in the eye. "I wasn't kidding, you know? I really think he liked you." Belle winced still not convinced, and Ruby tilted her head to the side. "Do you fancy him?" 

Belle bit down on her lower lip, casting her eyes down. Was she?

"From all the talks I've heard over the year, he wasn't what I expected," she started slowly. She might have known Ruby for over close to six years now, but it didn't mean opening-up to her had become any easier. "He has a funny sense of humour - what?" Ruby was looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"No, nothing. It's just, it's still Gold we're talking about, right? OK, OK, stop looking at me like that! I guess you can count sarcasm as a sense of humour."

"I don't know what I feel, Rubs. At first, I was horrified he had heard us gossiping about him, but then he smiled, and he really does have a nice looking smile... And - stop grinning like that!" 

"Can't help it, girl. I'm just happy that someone has finally caught my bestie's eye. Not sold on the choice, but it won't be me banging him."

"Can we stop with the innuendo, please?"

"You haven't been to his shop. He's got all weird things there - "

"You're not helping. It's not going to happen."

"I am willing to take one for the team and ask him out for you."

"Please don't. I would have died from embarrassment if he said no, besides I don't know I would."

"Listen to Aunt Ruby, Belle. My nose is hardly wrong. Just you wait."

Somehow, deep down, Belle knew Ruby was right because all she needed was a memory how Mr Gold had reacted to her words to know she was in deep. She had wanted to see more of those soft smiles and wondered how his laugh sounded. Did he use to laugh? Did the child he had brought a burger for had heard him laugh like no other? 

Belle groaned and banged her head on the table. She was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Ronald Gold felt confused, and he wasn't sure why. To add to that, he wasn't used to feeling that way. All because of a small, and at first glance, unimportant woman. 

Belle French.

He didn't know what had come over him. He had never spoken to anyone in a way he had with her before. He had been all too ready to snap at her in the same way he had at miss Lucas, but something had stopped him. Maybe it had been the fact that he had seen her suppressing a smile at his comments about keeping someone prisoner, perhaps something different. He even had abandoned the idea of snaping at the woman altogether and started what he had aimed to be a normal, polite conversation. But then she has surprised him with her bold retorts, and what had been even more amusing, she had seemed to be even more surprised by her words than him. He had not only joked with her, no. He had smiled at her. A genuine, even if small, but still - a smile. She had taken him by surprise, and he was yet to shake that confused feeling she had awaken in him.

"Are you OK, papa?" he looked up from the food he had bearly touched across the table at the source of the childish voice.

Oh, yes. The reason for his year-long absence, and also the topic of the latest Storybrooke's rumour mill much to Gold's dismay. His ten-year-old son who was looking at him with concern while still holding onto the remains of the hamburger.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" 

The boy shrugged.

"You looked weird, that's all."

Gold sighed. Weird was one way to put it. He was about to run a hand through his hair in frustration but stopped mind motion as he saw the look on his boy's face.

"Neal?" The kid had bowed his head, leaving the hamburger on the plate suddenly forgotten. Gold stood up and limped to kneel next to the boy. "What is it? You can tell me. I promise I won't yell or anything." Neal mumbled something bearly audible. "Come again?"

"You won't hand me over, right?"

"Of course I won't," he answered, not missing a beat, he wanted to scream the words out but thought better of it. Instead, he frowned in confusion. It seemed he would better get used to the feeling. "Whatever gave you such an idea?"

Neal shrugged again still not looking at him.

"You were frowning and looked weird. I thought... I thought that maybe you had second thoughts, maybe - "

"Neal, look at me, son. That's right. I will never give up on you, ok? You're not getting back to your mother, and nothing and no one will make me change my mind. And if someone comes after you? He will have to get through me first. Now, come here."

His boy didn't need more prompting, and he all but threw himself in Gold's arms. Gold held him close as he manoeuvred the both of them into a sitting position on the floor that was less murderous for his ankle. He gently ran his fingers through the curly mop of hair, waiting for the sniffing to lessen a little. 

"I know, I haven't been around - "

"Wasn't your fault, I know. It was mum's." 

Gold bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying what exactly he thought about his ex-wife. Some language his son was better not to hear. It didn't change the fact that she was the reason why the boy was as insecure as he was. Instead of speaking, he tightened his arms around Neal.

"I won't let you go now. That's what matters."

"Sorry for being silly."

"You weren't. It's fine, and I don't mind the hugging."

Neal giggled then wiped his nose with his sleeve after unwrapping his small hands from around Gold's torso.

"Wait till I tell that to the others," he said while grinning and Gold poked him playfully on the chest.

"Others are not you. Besides, they wouldn't believe it anyway."

Neal laughed, and Gold counted that as a victory. He watched his son closely for the remaining hours of the day for any sights of changes in his mood, but everything went fine. They managed to work on his math homework, and when the clock had struck eight, he tucked the boy to sleep. 

Gold sat down in the armchair in the living room nursing a glass of whiskey, thinking. Soon he would have to enlist Neal to a school. He knew the boy needed it, but dreaded the day anyway. It would be a lot easier for the boy if he didn't have his surname. Also, Neal was still adjusting. 

Gold winced, then emptied the whole glass in one go. Damn Millah for taking his son away from him. Damn her for running away with him not from love but out of spite. And damn the court for being so lazy about the whole case.

He ran a hand over his face, suddenly weary. He wondered what else he could do for Neal to make him feel better, and the change in his life easier. Getting a pet was out of the question, at least for now. What else... He sat up straighter. 

Belle French was the librarian. Neal had enjoyed being read to when little, hadn't he? Maybe Gold would visit the library and got some books for him. The additional benefit of seeing Miss French again had nothing to do with it, of course. He had bearly known anything about the woman, he had an inkling that few people did, but the idea of seeing her caused that weird feeling of confusion to bloom inside of him again. He didn't know what it was, but the sooner he found out, the sooner he would be able to move back to normal. Neal needed normal.

That settled it. He would visit the library tomorrow, get his son some books and deal with the confusion that was Belle French. With that in mind, Gold stood up and limped towards the stair. What could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out that nothing could ever have run as smoothly as planned, and Gold was soon about to find this out. 

He left his home promptly first thing in the morning with the sole purpose of going straight for the library and conducting his business. Neal accompanied him very eager to be out of the house even for the change of the scenery that was Gold's shop where the boy was supposed to spend his day. The boy looked curiously over the window as they drove past the streets. Gold drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in unease with only one thought repeating itself in his mind. The sooner he could get this over with the better. 

The confusion he had felt the day before lingered.

He had slept poorly all the while thinking if Belle French also had the same problems. Stupid. Why would she? 

So his mood was foul since even the morning coffee couldn't have done the trick, and he slightly wished for someone to get in his way just for the sole purpose of having his way with them.

His mood didn't improve upon arriving at the library's door as he had found them closed. Gold frowned and checked the time on his watch. There was no mistake that it was past the opening time - only a couple of minutes, but still. He tapped his cane on the pavement in annoyance then turned his back to the door in the intension of crossing the street to his shop where Neal was keeping himself busy. 

He made it exactly four steps down the pavement.

Later on, he would probably blame it on the lack of sleep and the fact he was too wrapped in the fact that the first person who would be unfortunate enough to encounter him later that day would be the one to face the full stock of his displeasure to notice someone else coming his way. Someone who clearly wasn't paying attention to where they were going as much as he wasn't. And yeah, at one point in time, they would be both laughing about it, but right now no one felt this way.

Two things happened.

One: Someone walked into Gold with full force, almost knocking him down, making him react like on reflex as his hand darted forward towards the other person, preventing them from falling as well. 

Two: Something wet and hot splattered over his chest, burning him through his clothes.

Gold didn't know who had yelped. Maybe he (unlikely) or the one who had dared to walk into him (more probable). The yep had been definitely woman's, and he was about to show her how displeased he was when he got the first good look at who exactly had walked into him, and spilt, what he assumed had been, a hot coffee all over his front.

Belle French. 

Of all the people...

Her face was the perfect picture of a mix between horror, embarrassment and something else eternally that he wasn't able to name. From her eyes opened wide to her open mouth, she looked as if she wanted to both run away from him and hide right here and there. 

The empty paper cup rolled away from them towards the middle of the street. 

He was still holding her by the wrist.

Belle's mouth moved silently in shock a couple of times before she snapped into action. 

"Oh, my God! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She was on him in an instant. Unsure and hesitant, but determined at the same time. She freed her hand from his and opened her bag, looking for something in it.

She was mumbling apologies, and all he could do was stand stiffly still. He was about to say something, wasn't he? He was annoyed. Yes, that was it. He was supposed to show her just why people were so wary of him and why no one ever dared to spill coffee on him. 

Yes, he would do just that. He had even opened his mouth ready to show her a piece of his mind, but then she produced a handkerchief and started to pat his chest with it.

All he was able to do was to open and close his mouth like a fish. 

And just like that. The confusion he had felt before, and up to this moment, decided to be dormant, was back in full force. That weird feeling starting deep inside his chest, spreading outwards that had nothing to do with the hot liquid still seeping through his clothes.

"I- I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry."

Belle really didn't mean any of it to happen. Her coffee machine had broken, and she had decided to pop to Granny's for a cuppa and be back before the opening, but there had been a lot more people there than usual as Granny herself seemed to be out, living Ruby alone at the Dinner, and she had found herself running late.

How could she had such bad timing concerning one man was beyond her comprehension. First the gossiping now this. Oh, she was so, so screwed.

Belle was about to let out another stream of apologies when he noticed Gold wincing after her last touch, and she was even more mortified. Had the coffee burned him?

She looked around the street and not noticing anybody she caught him by the arm and spun him around in the direction of the library.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Gold. Really, I am."

"Miss French - "

"The coffee could have burned you. It did, didn't it?"

"It's fine. No harms done."

"I beg to differ. Would you, Um. Would you come with me, please?"

He was about to decline yet again, but the agitated look on her face had stopped him. What was wrong with him? Firstly he didn't berate her (which was his intention, the words just hadn't left his mouth), then this. 

"As you wish."

Belle sighed in relief, then all but pushed the man into the library, closing the doors behind them. She was late, to begin with. People could wait.  
She ushered Mr Gold to the small bathroom that was behind her desk after he claimed it was fine and they needn't go to her flat while she was mumbling apologies. 

As soon as he disappeared behind the doors, she buried her face in her hands, sinking into a chair. God, she was so useless. How can one person mess up so much in a matter of two days? Well, at least one thing was certain. Any chances she might have with the man were done for. 

"Miss French?"

She jumped startled and was on her feet, immediately facing the bathroom door. She stopped in her tracks almost at once. Mr Gold stood just behind her, wearing only his dark red shirt. With the first two buttons undone, and missing the tie, he looked almost like a different man. She had met him only twice now, but by the way, the was standing awkwardly, not meeting her eyes she could tell looking like this was almost equal to being undressed. She blushed fiercely at the thought and tried to mask it by coughing.

_Great, Belle. Let's make it more awkward than it already is, why don't you._

"Please tell me the coffee didn't burn you." 

The corner of his lips twitched just so slightly.

_Now he probably thinks me stupid._

"The layers of clothing have many advantages it seems," he answered, and Belle's eyes moved to his jacket and waistcoat that he draped over his arm. She nodded.

"I'll get it cleaned for you."

His head snapped towards her, his brow furrowed.

"There's no need - "

"Mr Gold," she interrupted, aiming for a firm tone. "I ruined it so at least let me make up for it." He was hesitating she could tell. "Please?"

He looked at her closely as if assessing if she had some ulterior motive or not. Finally, after what had felt like forever, he extended the bundle of clothes towards her.

"You can tell the dry cleaner to add it to my bill."

"There's no need. I'll pay for it."

"Miss French - "

"I think I can afford a dry cleaner once in a while, Mr Gold," she cut in, raising an eyebrow at him. He bowed his head.

"Of course. I've never assumed otherwise. My apologies."

"I threw a coffee at you. It's me who should be apologizing."

"Well, I assure you others would pay to do just that. You might have just gained new popularity points with that."

"I, ah, I've never aimed for that..."

"A woman like yourself and not popular is a hardly believable thing."

"Um, no, actually not," she answered awkwardly, casting her eyes down. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, and Belle didn't know what to say to make it disappear. How was it possible that at the same time, she wanted to keep things to herself and to share them with this man? She hugged his jacked closer wishing to disappear. And it was going so well.

Mr Gold cleared his throat.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable in any way, Miss French."

"No! You didn't! I mean... Look, " screw it. Ruby had said to be honest once, what she had to lose? "I'm not especially good at sharing... It's-It's a work in progress." She finished lamely. 

She couldn't look him in the eyes and was sure that she had messed this up, but when she glanced his way, he was smiling faintly.

"I quite understand what you mean; believe me." 

Her shoulders sagged in relief, and she risked a small, timid smile. Something warm bloomed inside her chest. Huh, a weird feeling - confusing even. Gold kept looking her way with a look on his face she couldn't interpret then cleared his throat and tapped his cane on the floor.

"I must get back to open my shop. If you excuse me."

"Mr Gold?" she called him before he could reach the exit. "Didn't you want something from the library?"

The look on his face could be comical, and she suppressed the urge to giggle.

"Oh, yes. Wouldn't you happen to have something for a boy of ten?"

She smiled.

"Any particular subject?"

"He happens to be quite fascinated with the dinosaurs lately and dragons." He added after a thought. She nodded already looking through the catalogue in her head.

"I may have just the thing. I'll be right back. In the meantime, you can fill in the form for the library card, would that be all right?"

He nodded, and she disappeared between the shelves. It didn't take her long to locate the one book she had in mind. She got back and put it on the desk, sliding it towards Mr Gold.

"There are others, but I think your son would enjoy this one first."

Gold's head snapped up from where he was reading the title on the cover. He was staring not saying a thing, and she was beginning to berate herself for saying too much when his expression cleared and he nodded.

"I think he'll love it. Thank you."

He tucked the book under his arm and limped towards the exit. Belle let out a sigh and began to enter the data to the computer, trying not to think about the way he looked like just in his shirt and sleeve garters.

"Miss French?"

She looked up startled. He didn't leave yet. Instead, he stood with one hand on the doorknob, looking hesitant.

"Yes, Mr Gold?"

"May I offer you a deal?"

She frowned, not completely understanding.

"What kind?"

"Truth for a truth. You tell me something about yourself, and in exchange, I do the same. Each time we met."

"Two socially inept people helping each other out?"

The corner of his lip curved upwards. 

"Exactly."

Her heart rate increased. Was she able to do that? She was about to say her excuse why it was a bad idea when something had stopped her. Mr Gold looked just as uncertain as she did, even tho he tried to mask it. He was taking a leap of faith, why she didn't know, but she could see hope hiding in his gaze. Could Ruby be right? 

_Do a brave thing._

Belle smiled. "It's a deal, then."

Gold broke into a broad grin.

"To the next time, miss French."

As he left the library, the grin transformed into a soft smile. Gold still didn't understand what was going on with him, but he was beginning to suspect. The deal was a bold move - he had almost left without saying a thing, before deciding to throw caution to the wind. And it had paid off. 

Gold crossed the street with a lightness to his steps. Curiosity, that what it was. It had been s many years since he had felt it that it must have been it. Confusion and Curiosity were almost the same things, after all, so that had to be it.

The bell above the door jingled announcing his arrival.

"Well, it seems the hell has frozen over - Mr Gold in nothing but a shirt. I should take pictures because nobody will believe me."

Gold grimaced suddenly remembering his state of undress, before turning towards the owner of the voice.

"No word will get out, and your next rent will be surprisingly lower."

"Careful, Gold. At this rate, you will find me walking rent-free."

Missus Lucas stood behind his counter, arms crossed with a satisfied, smug look on her face. Gold restrained himself from any further comments that just asker for being said.

"I hope Neal didn't cause any trouble."

"That boy? He couldn't be trouble even if he wanted," Granny shook her head and circled the counter. "No idea who he got that from."

"Believe me, Missus Lucas, I keep asking myself the same question."

"Papa!" and speak of the devil the boy in question ran out at full speed from around the curtain and collided with Gold's knees, wrapping his small hands around Gold's waist. "Granny has brought me the apple pie!"

"Did she now? Is there anything left?" 

"He would have eaten the whole piece," missus Lucas said, shaking her head. "I've always said he would grow up to have a sweet tooth."

Considering the fact that Gold up to this day put three sugars in his tea, it wasn't surprising at all. 

"I got you something from the library," he handed the book to his son whose eye's timidity brightened upon seeing the dinosaurs on the cover.

"Cool!" He was evidently going to say more but then frowned as if noticing something.

"Papa? Did you had to leave your clothes in exchange for the book?"

"What?" Gold spluttered taken aback by the question. He could hear Granny snorting behind his back.

"I mean... Isn't it what happened? You had your jacket before - "

"The clothes are fine, Neal. They got dirty, and I had to take care of them. No, why won't you go to the back while I say Goodbye to Missus Lucas?"

Neal nodded, satisfied with the explanation. 

"Goodbye, Granny!"

The older woman shook her head in fondness, but her expression changed as soon as the boy disappeared behind the curtain. Suddenly Gold felt very unease under her gaze.

"So, you happen to be in the library and leave your clothes there, didn't you Gold?"

"There was a coffee accident if you must now, nothing inappropriate happened," he snarled back.

"Not from the lack of trying, I'm sure."

"Are you insinuating something? I really hope not, or the rent might go up after all."

"Just remember that if you hurt that girl, I'll come after you." With that she turned around and left, leaving Gold speechless in her wake. 

His fingers tightened on the golden handle of his cane as he scowled at the door. Just what exactly was the old hag thinking? That he did what? Went to the library, threw himself at the poor woman, taken the children book with him and forgot to take back the rest of his clothes?

His expression darkened.

He wasn't even in love with Miss French. He was curious about what he was. Of all the stupid assumptions...

Mr Gold turned his back to the door and limped towards the back room.

Him. In love. Ridiculous.

Or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Neal Gold didn't know what to think of Storybrooke. He knew that he had been born and raised here before his mother had taken him away, but that was it. No memories from his early childhood lingered, accept of some hazy flashes of his early-childhood home. He didn't know anybody yet, and some people were throwing him weird looks from time to time, but that didn't bother him. He knew it probably was because of his papa. 

People didn't like his papa, and Neal couldn't understand why. Papa read him to sleep, told stories and hugged him. He bought him ice cream and made him a plush rabbit out of the old polar fleece. Yet people were throwing him nasty looks or crossing the street hurriedly when they spotted him. So at first, Neal thought he was alone in thinking it unfair, but it soon had changed. 

The first time he had met Miss Belle was when he went to the library to return the dinosaur book two weeks after his papa had brought it to read. She smiled at him, and Neal had a feeling she knew who he was just from looking at him. Granny had told him once he had his papa's eyes, maybe that was how miss Belle had known.

Neal decided quite early on that he liked Miss Belle. He much preferred to stay at the library than with Granny when he needed to be looked after. Miss Belle was quiet, but she seemed to understand Neal's shyness. And yes, she smiled at him, but it was a completely different smile than when his dad was in the room. It was hard to miss. Well, hard to miss for him, his papa seemed to be oblivious to it, but she did smile more broadly, and it looked to Neal as if she acted more open. Papa's way changed too. He joked more, smiled and, on one occasion, even laughed.

Every time Neal had seen them together, they were also saying some weird stuff. 

"I can't drive a car," miss Belle would say.

"I can knit," his papa would answer.

"I can play the piano."

"I can't swim."

There were many silly things like that said between them. Always by the end of their conversations. Neal was sure there were more when he wasn't present. And sometimes, when his papa would send him to play or to look for a book he would like to read, but he wouldn't get as far as not to hear them, they would say stuff that didn't sound silly.

"My mum died when I was little. Sometimes I still miss her."

"My father left me. He died before I could make peace with him."

"I'm a slow learner. I always have this feeling of not being enough."

"I have dyslexia. Been picked upon a lot because of that."

No. Neal didn't understand one a bit why they had been saying all those stuff to each other, but he knew two things. Miss Belle liked his Papa. And Papa liked her back.

Neal was just a boy, but he wasn't stupid. They didn't like each other like he and Emma, the only kid who was willing to speak with him at school, but more like Emma's parents. Neal was sure of it. It took him a couple of months of watching them, but he couldn't understand how he was able to see this, yet both of them could not.

"How was school?"

Neal jumped surprised, clutching the papers he was holding in his hands, so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear his Papa come in into the kitchen after saying his Goodbyes to Granny. He flashed him a big smile and slid off the stool. He carefully extended one of the papers towards his father while still holding onto the other one.

Gold took it carefully into his hand, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Missus Nolan said to draw places that mattered to us," Neal said while watching carefully for his father's reaction. The man smiled softly.

"My pawnshop?" Neal nodded, then took a step forward, peering at the page as his father lowered it slightly, so it was easier for him to see. The boy tapped the painting with his index finger.

"That's you."

"Yes, I can see the resemblance." There was a hint of humour in his father voice - not a mocking one, but slightly amused, and Neal beamed proudly at him.

"I should really buy you a painting kit," Gold added as he saw the happiness on his son's face. 

He wasn't joking - the picture was very good for a ten-year-old. From the details of various items on the displays to his person standing behind the counter leaned over what seemed to be the ledger. 

Gold ruffled his son's hair fondly before limping towards the fridge and pining the picture to its doors with a magnet. He turned around with a smile. Neal looked at his work with big eyes as if not entirely believing his father would put it on display like that. Gold shook his head. The next time Neal would paint anything for him, he would definitely put it in his pawnshop if only to make his son even happier.

Only then did he notice that the boy was still holding another sheet of paper.

"And what's that?" He asked. 

"Oh," Neal looked down suddenly shy, and Gold limped towards him waiting patiently for him to continue. "I-I also drew this?"

Gold gently took the shily offered sheet into his hand and had to draw a sharp breath as he saw what it depicted. It was the interior of the town's library, but the bookshelves were by the walls and a huge chandelier hanged from the ceiling. In the middle, there was Belle, but not dressed as she used to, but instead in a long, golden dress. She was holding a book, reading it with a soft smile. There was another person there. Dressed in blue. Gold had to swallow hard because he knew who the other person was, just as he had known with the other picture. It was him.

"I finished it yesterday," Neal was saying, and Gold had to force his eyes away from the painting back to his son, who rubbed his hands together in a gesture very similar to his father's. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do," he answered without missing a beat despite his shock. "It's beautiful," he added when seeing Neal was still looking down.

Neal raised his head, smiling shyly.

"It was our homework. We had to draw a fairytale." 

"And what a kind of a fairytale is this?"

"Beauty and the Beast," Neal fixed him with a look that said the answer was obvious and Gold was stupid not to see it. He looked back down at the picture giving it a second look. Oh yes. The Disney version. He shook his head with a fond smile.

"Of course, it is."

He was the Beast. And Belle was Beauty. Both of them ready to dance, by the look of it, and Gold really didn't know how to feel about that.

"Um, Papa?" 

He looked up, realizing he was still staring at the picture. Neal was looking at him expectantly. 

"Can I go and play with Emma today?"

"Don't you have any homework to do first?"

"I thought, maybe we could do it with Emma later?"

The boy sounded hopeful, and Gold knew one thing - it was tough to say no to his boy when he was looking at him like that. 

"You are aware I'll check with Missus Nolan if it happened or not, aren't you?"

"Does it mean I can go?"

Gold couldn't help it. He smiled.

"Pack your bag. I'll drop you off."

"Yes! Thanks, Papa!"

The boy ran up to him and hugged him around the middle then bolted towards the stairs.

"Slow down, I won't drive off!" he shouted after him with amusement. "Bring the library books with you when you get down!"

"Yes, sir!" came the muffled shout from upstairs. 

Gold shook his head, then put the picture on the table. He would have to think about where to put it later. Gold patted his pockets, then frowned when not finding his car keys. He limped to the living room and sure thing, he found them on the table. He heard Neal's fast footsteps as he ran down the stairs and turned around to see the boy disappearing in the kitchen.

"In here!" 

The boy popped his head around the doorframe all ready a moment later with his backpack and stack of books in his hands smiling happily. 

As they left home, Gold didn't notice that the fairytale picture no longer laid on the table. Nor did he see the small corner of a white sheet of paper sticking out from between the books he was about to return to the library.

He dropped Neal by the Nolans with a promise to pick him up later, then drove off towards his shop. There were still things he could take care off, like looking through the inventory, while Neal was away, but first, the stop at the library was in order. He picked the books from the backseat and after locking the car, limped across the street.

"Mr Gold! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" 

"My son, it seems, put his mind on reading every book in your children section, miss French," he answered with a smile at the enthusiastic greeting as he closed the library doors behind him.

"It's good then that there are many books left to read in there yet." She smiled at him as he approached and something stirred inside of him at this sight. That confusion that changed into the curiosity that now he believed was neither of those two and possibly never had been. In the months he had been talking with the woman, that feeling should go away. Instead, it had become stronger. It was harder to deny it for what it was.

"If you have anything about pirates I would gladly accept it," he said despite his thoughts.

"I do actually, but I might have something even better. Wait a moment."

He put the stack of books at the desk and watched her from the corner of his eye as she made way between the shelves. She was dressed in a blue dress that matched her eyes and Gold had to try very hard not to stare. He caught himself thinking how she would look like in a dress like the one Neal had drawn her in, the thought alone made his heart rate quicken. 

He was hopeless.

"Here you are," Belle returned with a book in her hand and stood close to him watching his reaction. Gold arched his eyebrow in curiosity upon seeing the title.

"'20,000 Ligues Under the Sea'. Yes, I see what you mean."

"I'm a little surprised Neal's not here with you." She said while checking out the book.

"Oh, he's at the Nolans. It seems, my worries about enrolling him in school were farfetched," he answered while leaning slightly on the desk. Belle smiled at that.

"I'm happy he found a friend in Emma. She's a lovely kid, even if she's a little troublemaker."

Gold grimaced.

"Yes, well. I'm not sure who's worse influence on whom." 

It was a wonder the Nolans didn't have any objections to their daughter spending time with his son, considering him being Neal's father and all. Belle seemed to read his mind as she tilted her head to the side, watching him.

"You're a good father, Mr Gold. And a good man."

"My ex-wife may differ."

"With all due respect, Mr Gold, I don't believe a woman who in all rights kidnapped her son just almost to abandon him has a say in that matter."

Gold dipped his head to hid his expression. It was almost surreal how this woman was supportive of him ever since she had learned of the story why he was away for a year. Finding his son, winning the custody battle, and then taking time away with Neal before coming back to town to make the change easier for the boy - Belle French had learned about it all. Nobody else knew the full story. Just her. And her constant support was something that Gold couldn't be grateful enough.

"Well, it's not like she's the only one in thinking that."

"They don't know you as well as I do."

"Of that, I am glad, Miss French," he answered with a small smile. She slid the book towards him, then bit down gently on her lower lip, nervously tugging a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You can call me Belle if you want. I won't mind," she said after a while, looking up at him shily. 

He shook his head, fondly. He would like that very much, but it would be no good.

"As tempting as it is, you must think about your job here. Too much fraternizing with the town's villain may not sit well with others."

"There are only a handful of people whose opinion matters to me, Mr Gold. I learned a long time ago I wouldn't satisfy everyone."

"Didn't we all."

Belle smiled, not put off by his somehow bitter sounding response. 

"The offer stays, and won't go anywhere."

"I'll keep that in mind, Miss French," he said as he tucked the book under his arm.

"I like dancing," Belle said which made him turn his head towards her puzzled at the sudden change in topic. "That's today's truth. I like it, but others think I don't."

"And why's that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, averting her gaze.

"I've never the been one for clubbing, probably that's why. But I do enjoy it, even tho I don't have anybody to dance with." She added.

Gold watched her closely after she threw a small smile his way. There was a trace of sadness in her eyes. 

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I'm not much of a dancer, not since the car accident, but I used to enjoy it."

Her gaze snapped up to him, and he smirked at her surprised expression.

"Is this an invitation, Mr Gold?"

"It could be if you're not afraid of a crippled man stepping on your toes."

"What would people say," she said with a small smile, throwing his earlier words at him. He taped his lame leg with his cane.

"I believe that someone said something along the lines of it being overrated."

The doors to the library opened as someone walked in and Gold straightened up, his shoulders tensing at someone else's presence. It was time for him to leave.

"The offer stays, miss French," the corner of his mouth curved upwards just for her. She caught it just as the use of her previous words. He didn't wait for her replay, but limped out of the library, feeling her gaze on the back of his head. 

He couldn't quite believe himself. Did he just do what he thought he did? Did he more or less invite the woman for a dance? 

Gold couldn't remember the last time he had danced, but somehow Belle's confession (and she was Belle, not miss French, no matter how he denied it out loud) pushed him to say what he had thought all way since Neal's picture - that he would like that scene to happen for real. So he had said it without thinking, but as he limped towards his shop, Gold couldn't say he regretted it. On the contrary, it was as if some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

Weird. Maybe it was because he had finally understood what that thing he had been feeling towards Belle. It wasn't confusion, nor curiosity. It was love. And Ronald Gold was utterly screwed because he didn't know what to do about it. He would be lucky if the woman would like to have anything to do with him (which surprisingly seemed to be the case), but to reciprocate the feeling? Improbable at best. 

The mental image of her in a golden dress didn't help matters at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle kept her gaze on the doors up to the moment she couldn't see Gold anymore beyond them, their conversation running in her mind on a loop. She hadn't expected him to respond as he had. More than that, she was still surprised at how easily she was teasing the man. After all those months it still shocked her, because every time she had been talking with Mr Gold, Belle felt like someone else eternally. With no one else she was able to be so open, not even with Ruby. And Gold understood her. He had never rushed her or pushed her to say more than she was willing to. 

Belle caught herself smiling. God, she was helpless. And Ruby was right - she did fancy her landlord. Belle would even risk saying it was more than a simple crush. A crush would have passed, yet the emotions she was feeling lingered. It didn't help tho that despite her willingness to open more to Gold, she was still afraid to make the next move. Because for all the talk about bravery, Belle was scared of rejection. At least this way she had something akin to friendship. Even tho she couldn't seem to convince the man to use her first name.

Belle shook her head in fondness. How could anyone think this man some sort of an evil imp, she would never understand. All others had to do was to look at the way he acted with his son to know who he really was. It seemed some people prefered to see what that they wanted to. Oh, she wasn't stupid or naive; she had seen him interact with others, especially when crossed with them, he could be quite brutal with words then. But she had also noticed quite early on, that when acting like that he usually had very good reason to. Yet, in all those months, Gold had never raised his voice at her, not even once. To her, he was an excellent gentleman.

And then there was today's conversation. She really didn't know what to think.

Belle looked at the clock. Aside from Gold, only three people had visited the library so far, and it didn't look like any more would come anytime soon. It would be a good time to put the returned books to their places. Those from yesterday's evening were the first to go. Soon only one stack was left. Belle looked to the side where Neal's books were lying and smiled while picking up the first one. Mr Gold was right, with a tempo like that the boy would soon finish all the age-appropriate books. She was about to move to replace them on the shelves when a paper sticking out between the volumes caught her eye.

Belle's curiosity changed into shock as she saw the painted picture that was hidden. A child's drawing and unmistakenly Neal's. Her throat felt suddenly tight as she looked at her face staring at her from the paper. And she wasn't alone.

Why would Neal draw his father and her in what looked to be a scene from Beauty and the Beast? It was beautiful, but what caught Belle's eye the most was the expression on Gold's face. It was soft and unguarded (as much as she could tell, Neal was very good for his age, but he was still just a child). Was Gold always smiling at her like in the picture?

Belle swallowed and tore her eyes from the drawing with difficulty. Her heart was beating wildly, and all her instincts were telling her to stay where she was and not do a thing. But she couldn't. Not this time. 

_Do a brave thing, and the bravery will fallow._

Belle grabbed her keys from the desk and walked out from the library with the drawing still clutched in her sweaty palm. She crossed the street, not really looking at her surroundings as the nerves were almost eating her alive. If she were more focused, she would have spotted two small figures following her from a distance. But she wasn't, so Belle reached the pawnshop oblivious to the spies on her tail.

The small bell above the door jingled at her entrance. The shop looked deserted, but as it wasn't closed, then the owner must lurk somewhere. 

"Excuse me, Mr Gold?" Her voice sounded nervous, and she had to clear her throat. It didn't help much.

"I'm sorry the shop is closed - Miss French," Gold limped from the back room, but stopped short upon seeing her. He quickly recovered and leaned on his cane. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. Did something happen?"

"Um, I think... I think it belongs to you?"

She nervously approached him and watched as the smirk on his face gave way to confusion to be then replaced by understanding as she handled him the drawing. He didn't say anything, just looked intensively at it as the silence stretched between them. It felt heavy, more than ever before, and Belle couldn't stop herself from stepping from one foot to the other with a twisting feeling in her stomach.

"Where did you get this?" He finally asked, almost in a whisper. 

"It got caught between the books. I, well, I thought you might want it back."

"It's Neal's. I hope you don't feel offended by it."

He still wasn't looking at her, and Belle frowned at how distant his voice sounded.

"Why would I?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He's just a child."

Her frown deepened. 

"Mr Gold, why would I be offended by Neal drawing me as a princess?"

"I'm sure you would prefer someone other for the prince. I don't know why he did that. I apologize and promise it won't happen again."

He turned around hastily to move away. His posture stiff as putting an invisible wall between them. It was as if he wanted to escape from her, and all of it because of the drawing. She didn't want it - him pulling away from her. Belle's heart screamed for him not to do it, and her body followed.

"Mr Gold, wait!" her hand shot out clutching him by the elbow, stopping him in his tracks. He stood utterly still, and only then, Belle realized that it was the first time any of them had touched one another aside from the dreaded coffee accident. She swallowed hard, suddenly out of words.

Gold slowly turned around, finally looking her in the eyes. They were uncertain, and Belle wondered if hers were too. Her mouth felt dry, and she had to wet her lips, hoping it would help. It didn't. Her hand still didn't let go. She wanted to say something to reassure him. To say it was alright that she didn't want anybody else for the prince, that for her, it was perfect. To ask why his son had drawn them as he had, what had he seen that made him do it, but at that moment, while looking Gold in the eyes, she knew. And something else eternally left her mouth.

"I have never been kissed before."

His eyes winded, and she watched him swallow.

"It's not good to tell lies, miss French," he replayed with a strained voice.

"It's not a lie. The absolute truth."

He watched her, his eyes danced over her face for any indication that she was making fun of him, but finding nothing. She held his gaze steadily, even if her heart was beating so fast it hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to believe that the woman so beautiful as you haven't been kissed even once."

The corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

"Well, it seemed I wasn't interesting enough for men," she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Then those men were fools," he huffed offended without missing a beat, making her smile widen.

"It was supposed to be a truth for a truth, Mr Gold."

"I wasn't lying about that either, Miss French. But I guess it wasn't personal enough..." He stopped himself before looking down. It seemed he was wrestling with something before he raised his gaze back up, and Belle had to try very hard not to gasp at the look in his eyes. "There is one thing I've wanted to do for some time... I didn't really know I wanted it at first - too much of a coward, I suppose to admit what was staring right at me..."

He drifted off, but slowly his left hand came up to tug the stray lock of hair behind her ear, and Belle had to suppress a shudder at the contact.

"What is it?" she whispered, mesmerized by his gaze.

Gold took a step closer, his gaze fleeting for a moment to her parted lips, before meeting her eyes again and swallowing. They were so close, their chests almost touching.

"You may hate me after knowing, Belle."

 _Belle._ She loved the way he said her name. His voice bearly above the whisper, his eyes dark pools that she couldn't look away from.

"We won't know it, till you say it."

"I would better show it."

He leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and Belle closed her eyes as his lips closed over hers. The kiss was soft, almost like a brush of a feather, as if Gold was still little afraid of her reaction. Afraid she would push him away. She didn't. The anxiety she had felt before coming to the shop that lingered up to this moment, simply vanished, leaving her lightheaded. The kiss ended as quickly as it happened, and Belle opened her eyes to see Gold looking at her worriedly still only a breath away from her. She smiled.

"I may need to check one more time to decide about the hating part, Mr Gold," she said teasingly and beamed with happiness at seeing his features relax before he broke into a wide grin.

"Ronald. My name's Ronald."

He leaned down again, and this time she met him in the middle. Belle moved her lips against his. Slowly, hesitantly, not eternally sure of what she should be doing. Gold didn't seem to mind her clumsy efforts; he just smiled softly against her, before tilting his head slightly to the side to make it more comfortable for her. Belle didn't know when her hand ended on his neck or when his on her arm, just that it felt more wonderful than anything that had experienced before. She wanted more, couldn't wait for more, and the thought Ronald seemed to feel exactly the same made her want to weep from joy. 

_Ronald._ He had given her his name. As far as she knew, no one used his first name. And with his lips moving against hers, their bodies so close to one another, she felt like flying.

"I don't believe hate is the right word to describe what I feel," she admitted after they finally broke apart.

"And what is?" He asked.

"Love. How about that?"

He smiled, his eyes glinting with mischievous, but loving sparks, making it hard to resist kissing him again, once she had tasted what it felt like Belle didn't want to stop.

"Yes. That sounds about right."

Belle grinned and pulled him towards her, stealing a small peak to the lips before throwing her arms around his neck. Gold hugged her close, closing his eyes, his heart finally slowing down. 

Yes. It took him some time to properly name his emotions, but now that he had, it felt liberating. A weight that was constantly on his shoulders lifted, not only because admitting to his feelings but also because of the other thing - Belle felt the same. At this moment he promised himself one thing, he would make it right. For Belle and Neal, he would make it right, for them to be happy. He felt Belle's lips curving in a smile against his neck and promised himself he would do everything in his power not to screw it up.

"Just so you know, I'm still counting on that dance," she murmured, and he relaxed pulling away slightly, but not letting go. Gold brushed his fingers over her cheek astonished by the loving look she was giving him.

"We can dance for forever if that's what you want."

"Oh, but then there would be no time for other things, right?"

"Close to forever then."

Belle laughed, and he couldn't help himself and let out a chuckle.

Yeah, life was looking good.

Neither Gold nor Belle noticed two small figures watching them between the blinds from outside the shop window.

"I told you the drawing would work."

"Yeah, but I was the one who drew it!"

"But the idea was mine!"

The children grinned in triumph before straightening themself and bumping their fists together. Their plan had worked. From Emma giving the idea for homework to her mother to this point and Neal couldn't be more satisfied. 

"So a milkshake at Granny's?" He asked while they made their way away from the window. It would do no good for the grown-ups to spot them now. 

Emma nodded.

"Miss Lucas is waiting for the news and as the news are good... " She looked towards Neal with a smirk. Free milkshakes were too tempting to pass. "Race you!" Emma clapped him on the shoulder and ran off.

"Hey!" Neal ran after her with a lightness to his step, not missing a beat. He felt happy. Free Milkshakes were one thing, but nothing would beat the other - His Papa was happy, that was enough to make Neal laugh.

And it was just the beginning.


End file.
